xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Ordnance
Ordnance covers both firearms and explosives. It is recommended that all agents have at least the Basic Firearms certification. Most ordnance training takes place on the shooting range, which has its own set of rules. Certifications * Basic Firearms :Any agent may train for this certification. To acquire the BF certification the agent must successfully: :* Agents must test with handguns and either rifles or shotguns. Score 60 or above on the Shooting Test with either a Glock or Beretta semi-automatic handgun (range of 64 meters) in 7 seconds or less. Score 60 or above on a M16 or M4 semi-automatic rifle (range of 300 meters) in 12 seconds. For shotgun testing, the agent must hit 60% of clay pigeons launched (6/10). :* Display adequate knowledge of how to maintain a firearm. :* Display knowledge of firearm safety. * Advanced Firearms :To train for this certification, agents must first have Basic Firearms. To acquire Advanced Firearms the agent must: :* Score 110 or above on the Shooting Test with a handgun of their choice (includes automatic pistols) in 7 seconds or less. Score 110 or above on the Shooting Test with a rifle of their choice in 12 seconds. Ranges for both will vary. For shotgun testing, the agent must hit 100% of clay pigeons launched (10/10). :* The agent must also hit 90% of the moving targets (9/10). :* Agents will be tested on live-application of their skills in a simulated field exercise combat test wherein they must complete an objective. IE: only fire upon "dangerous" targets, sweep and clear an entire building, resolve a hostage situation, etc. * Heavy Weaponry :Agents must have Basic Firearms and may attempt to simultaneously acquire both Advanced Firearms and Heavy Weaponry per instructor's decision. To receive the Heavy Weaponry certification an agent must successfully: :* Score 100 or above on the Shooting Test with an automatic weapon (submachine gun, machine gun, automatic pistol, etc) of the agent's choice in 4 seconds or less. Range will vary. :*Demonstrate accuracy with a launch-based weapon such as a grenade launcher or missile launcher. Or demonstrate ability to use a flamethrower, or any other heavy weapon of the agent's choice. Ranges on all weapons will vary. :*Finally, the agent must meet all conditions set in a live-action training simulation. IE: successfully destroy a targeted area, only fire upon "dangerous" targets, sweep and clear an entire building, etc. * Demolitions Duties *'Basic Firearms' *'Advanced Firearms' *'Heavy Weaponry' Rights and Rules for Ordnance Instructors and Agents * All Basic Firearms (BF), Advanced Firearms (AF), and Heavy Weapons (HW) instructors are required to evaluate their students fairly. However, how an instructor trains students is entirely their decision. Instructors are only required to promote trust and teamwork between themselves and students. Agents will only receive noted participation and Certification approval by training with approved BF, AF, and HW instructors. * Agents who disobey instructor and area head's orders, or injure another agent intentionally without permission while undergoing Certification training, will be subject to punishment (warning, banishment from the range, or a strike) and reported to Carpenter for review and possible further punishment. * Mutation use is not allowed for Certification tests. The area head reserves the right to test an agent personally, or administer a retest of an agent. An agent will fail to acquire their certification if they do not meet the criteria specified to the satisfaction of the instructor administering the test. A period of one week must be observed between tests. Shooting Range Rules The following is a list of rules for the shooting range on base. The consequences of breaking one of these rules will result in a warning for minor infringements. For more serious breaches, banishment from the range or a strike may result. For definition purposes, a "firearm" is any weapon capable of shooting a deadly projectile. * Under no circumstances may an agent aim a firearm at another agent or themselves. For Agents wishing to test their mutation against firearms, speak to the Ballistics Head for special permission. * All firearms should be pointed down range or in a safe direction at all times. Safeties should also be engaged on all firearms when not in use. Firearms should also be unloaded if not in use. * Agents are expected to inspect their firearms before firing them and properly maintain them. * Agents are not permitted to shoot animals on the range. This includes birds, small mammals, etc. * Pets are not permitted on the range under any circumstances. * When the range is active (when people are firing) agents are not permitted to travel down range or cross the safety line. * Fires are not permitted on range. * Bulletproof eye protection and ear muffs are required for all agents while firing. Agents ten feet back from the firing line may only wear bulletproof eye protection. * Finally, the command for begin firing is, "Begin Firing," and for cease firing is, "Cease Firing." When all weapons are lowered, on safety, and unloaded the field is clear and agents may travel down range. The Shooting Test * For all Ballistic Weaponry Certs, agents will have to score a certain number of points on the test. * The test is a target made up of three rings. The outermost ring is worth 1 point, the middle ring is worth 5 points, and the innermost ring is worth 10 points. The outermost ring has a circumference of 12 inches, the middle ring a circumference of 4 inches, and the innermost a circumference of 2 inches. * The agent is given ten bullets to fire at the target. Points will be accrued by tabulating where the bullet has hit within the three rings. The more points an agent gains, the better. * A grouping of three bullets within the circumference of a quarter (the coin) will also award an agent an additional 5 points. A grouping of four bullets within the circumference of a quarter will award an agent an additional 10 points. * The maximum score on the Shooting Test is 120 (all bullets within the innermost ring with groupings of 4,3,3); the minimum is 10 (all bullets within the outermost ring with no groupings). * Basic Firearms requires a score of 60; Advanced requires a score of 110; Heavy Weapons requires a score of 100. Links *Handgun Tips *Rifle Tips Category:Area